Promise from a burning bed
by rebellarke
Summary: A series of One-Shots / Drabbles based on prompts send to me on tumblr. They are (most likely) not connected to each other, could be AU, IC, Modern,... but always feature Dany and Jon as the main pairing. WARNING: Ratings and Genres may vary.
1. The Right Choice

She had hated Tyrion for as much as suggesting marring her off to some Northern bastard.

Marring her off in general. Not that he would've been in the position.

After Viserys had sold her to Khal Drogo she had sworn to herself that she would never belong to another man, leave alone for alliance. But she wasn't stupid either. She wanted to take her throne back but to do so she had to have many men behind her. The little lion man had presented every single strategy to her and had been rather clear in his point that teaming up with the Martells would not be enough. Oberyn had gladly fulfilled his side of the bargain in King's Landing, he believed in her cause and wanted to see Cersei and Jamie go down as well but Daenerys soon realized that Tyrion was right. A Dornish army, the remaining Unsullied, the few people who still stood behind the Targaryen dynasty and those who feared her dragons more than they valued loyalty would not win the seven kingdoms. She needed the North. So she agreed, even though it cost her pride.

"What is wrong, my Queen?" She heard his husky voice right behind her. It seemed impossible and somehow incredibly selfish for them to be happy when right outside their walls there was a war going on. Still, no matter how wrong it seemed at times, she couldn't even end it if she wanted to – he had grown so essential to her life that Dany would rather stop breathing than giving up on their marriage.

"It's nothing, really." The silver haired Khaleesi said before she allowed herself to lean into his broad body.

"You know when I was a little girl they told me stories about princesses and their knights in shining armor, who'd keep them safe and sound." Daenerys started as Jon gently wrapped his arms around her petite figure from behind.

"I never wanted that for myself. I don't need _saf__ety_ or fairytales."

The side of her head was now resting against his', breathing in the scent of leather and steel. The mere feeling of his warm body made her weak. She could hear his heart beating, the only sound that could calm her down in times like these.

"So you ended up with an Oathbreaker. The bastard of a traitor." Jon finished for her with a chuckle. If it hadn't been for Daenerys and her dragons, the White Walkers would've destroyed the wall and every crow along with it. Still, they had declared him an outlaw but he never regretted his decision once. He had accomplished his goal to defend the Wall and that was all he could do to honor his vows when there was a house he had to advocate as well. After all he wasn't just some bastard of the North, he was Ned Starks bastard and therefore his legacy.

Also there had been this breathtakingly beautiful Khaleesi from Essos, who had triggered him in a way he had never experienced before. He was more confident in her presence – standing up to her and questioning her motives – but on the other hand he felt incredibly vunerable. There was no woman who could've encouraged him to break his vows and leave behind his brothers. Then again, there had never been a woman who made him feel this extraordinarily lucky.

"You drive me mad. You make me question my entire belief, everything I ever stood for. By having your back I most certainly break every law there is and risk both of our lives." Daenerys stated but there was not the slightest frown on her face, no sign of regret.

She could feel his soft lips on her neck but did not stop her little speach, he needed to know that he was her everything, despite obvious obstacles. A princess may desire a prince but Daenerys Targaryen had never tried to live up to anyone's expectations – she exceeded them. She was not bound to any useless standards.

"But security.." To be honest, it is not possible to stay focused on the words escaping your mouth when there is Jon Snow behind you, kissing every inch of your body until your knees give in but she was way to stubborn to let him interrupt her confession. A Targaryen gets what she wants, even if it delays the foreplay.

"Security is _nothing_ compared to_ this_, Jon. I would gladly give my life your yours."

Her words seemed to shock him judging from the sudden stop in movements. With a trained spin he brought her face to face, she needed to look into his eyes for this.

"_Never_ say something like this, Daenerys. _Never_ put your life on the line for me." Jon's words might have been romantic if it wasn't for the seriousness in his eyes. She was his wife, his Queen and losing her would break him. Sometimes he wondered how she could possibly not know that.

When she raised her hands in surrender he wasn't sure if she was mocking him or seriously considering his words but the wide smile on her lips made him forget about their little talk immediately.

As Dany felt his rough hands wandering down to her hips she leaned in to give him an apologetic kiss, which turned into something _far_ from that. In a matter of seconds she had unbuttoned his linen shirt to expose his toned torso.

"I can not shake the inappropriate thought that the Queen wants to _seduce_ me." The dark-haired Stark commented, pretending to be deeply shocked what earned him a challenging look of his wife before she turned to walk into the direction of the furs that made her bed.

Jon was left to watch her as she loosened the strings that held up her dress painfully slow. The look on her face purely to tease him. And _bloody hell _it was working.

"You know some consider it a wise idea to obey to their Queen." The Targaryen said in an enticing voice as she forced her dress down to reveal a ornamented basque.

The King in the North took no time to walk over to Dany, lift her up and kiss her senseless.

There was no time for words, just a triumphant smile on her features.

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when you


	2. Night Out (Kemilia)

**I know this is not exactly Jon and Dany but Kit and Emilia. I just wanted to leave you something (also requested) until I'm finished with the other Jon/Dany one-shots. Hope you like it :) **

.

His strong feelings towards his beautiful brunette co-star were by far no secret, not around the rest of the cast. Peter kept thanking George for not having Daenerys and Jon Snow meet in the books so far, because he is most certain that if Kit and Emilia actually get to shoot scenes together they won't be able to separate them anymore. The little man had been joking but it did have some truth to it. Despite the fact that they're mostly shooting in different countries, different continents even the two Brits were always hanging out or making jokes at photoshoots, press conferences and award shows - any event they got to be around each other really. While it was always entertaining to see the two of them having fun, everyone knows what happens when co-stars get _closer... _a lot of drama.

"What? There is no way you're better at dancing than I am! You even suck at _watching _Dancing with the stars, remember?" Emilia exclaimed in disbelieve. She couldn't believe that Kit had just accused her of being a bad dancer. He had never even seen her dancing cause if he had he wouldn't even think about criticizing her talent, she mused to herself, still in admittedly _fake _rage upon his comment.

"I was tired and it was boring and you can't seriously take that as an argument!" Kit pretended to be offended but in reality his single intention had been to push her a little. He was an awful dancer and he knew that but if discussing it would make her prove him otherwise it would be bloody worth it.

They were at one of their favorite clubs in London joined by some mutual friends who had mingled under the crowd leaving the two of them alone. To be honest Emilia and Kit hadn't really noticed in between their inside jokes and playful chatter.

"At least I have _any _points." His co-star countered, failing to keep her tone serious. Of course her fellow Brit might be just kidding but the couple cocktails she had already sipped made her confident to just show him how right she was with her claim. His mocking glance was almost challenging her to.

As the brunette opposite from him was slowly getting up from the place Kit was way too stunned to react. With a smirk on his features he lend back into the lounge seat and simply watched her swaying her hips to the music.

She was wearing a strapless red dress you'd probably categorize as "simple" if it wouldn't be wrapping around her curves in such a delicate way. It was flared just at the beginning of her hips but that really didn't make it any less revealing.

The way she moved to the modern music was so different from how he had experienced her so far. When she was usually more of a lady, the humorous and delicate type Emilia was now letting loose. The smile on her lips was the same radiant and enchanting one but her movements were a lot bolder, _dirty _even. We'll as dirty as sweet Emilia Clarke could get, Kit thought to himself, his smirk unintentionally turning into a dazzled grin.

She was truly gorgeous.

"You gonna show me your legendary dance moves or what?" He suddenly heard her saying and focused his eyes on noting but her face again.

Kit really wanted to say no but he couldn't refuse her, it almost seemed physiologically impossible.

The hunky man got up from where he was sitting without complaining and made his way over to Emilia, who by now was giggling from excitement. She had never seen him dancing and the simple thought of him granting her that wish voluntarily sent a warmth through her whole body.

When Kit started moving rather awkwardly in front of her Emilia couldn't help but reach out to touch his hands. It felt weird to touch him in such an obvious manner but it came so naturally that she couldn't stop herself from acting on impulse.

Even though she could sense her co-stars hesitation Emilia gently placed both of his hands on her waist, helping him sync his movements with hers.

The little challenge that had brought them to the dance floor in the first place had long been forgotten as she caught him staring just as intense as she had seconds before, his dark eyes so different from how he'd usually look at her. Not that his usual glance hadn't already charmed her but this was different. He was _driving her crazy_.

The worst part was that it felt as if she couldn't speak. She was so caught up in the moment that even the thought of moving her lips couldn't possibly result in words so in order not to risk another option she gave up trying altogether.

The silence wasn't even awkward, it actually felt... _Erotic._

God, she really shouldn't even think about stuff like that with _Kit _in a _bar_ but she couldn't help it. His hands on her hips, his eyes on her lips. It was way too tempting.

Milow's _ayo technology _playing in the background didn't exactly help the situation either.

"See I'm such a dance pro you're speechless." Kit whispered in such a low voice, for a moment Emilia was sure he had noticed her strange behavior and was merely teasing her now.

"If you wanna convince me that _swaying_ is some kind of talent I'm not quiet there yet." Emilia said with a slight shake of her head, acting all mockingly unimpressed. She didn't mean to challenge him cause she was quite optimistic that if he took just one step closer she would lose control over her senses but on the other hand it seemed a risk worth taking.

Following her comment Kit watched her closely for a second. Especially as she slightly sucked and bit down on her lip. How could such an innocent action have so much control over him? Upon watching her he felt his jaw tensing and a significant part of clothing noticeably tighten.

He couldn't control his movements anymore. He wasn't used to being so close to her and for a brief moment he wished that he had never experienced how it felt to be near to her cause it was bittersweet. So good but so very self-destructive. It would be ridiculous to believe that she felt the same way yet he _hadto_ take it a step further, _literally. _

As he moved closer to the brunette his grip around her changed. His hands weren't loosely and helplessly resting on her waist anymore - one was wrapping around her to pull her closer before taking her soft hand in his while the other dared to brush her hips.

Kit too wasn't swaying anymore as she had accused him of. He was doing actual dancing now, leading them as he spinned her around just to pull her close to him again. His grin was replaced by a more longing glance, directed at her and only her.

Emilia couldn't explain how she suddenly got so attracted to her Game of Thrones co-star , she had probably always been to be honest, but the slow dancing thing was definitely heating things up.

She didn't even dare to look into his eyes anymore knowing that she'd rip his clothes off right there on the dance floor, how over dramatic it may sounded in her head, she knew it was true. The alcohol and dancing wasn't really helping her stopping herself from stepping even closer, if that was possible at all.

They were lost in the moment. It was as if they were acting and the music was their script. Only that it didn't feel like work or pretending to be someone else - on the contrary they could finally let loose and be themselves.

As she felt his hand touching her backside she could see the hesitation written all over his face, which she finally brought her self to look at again. There was an electric tension between them that made it impossible to think clearly while not being able to act upon ones desires. Bittersweet.

"Christopher. Catesby. Harrington." The brunette said, the significant breaks between each name functioning as a warning. A warning that if he'd get any closer, let his hands wander any further she couldn't guarantee for anything she'd do next. A challenge he was going to accept as the reoccurring smirk on his lips gave away.

"Yes?" He asked with a husky, teasing voice that meant the final cut for her. Emilia pulled him off the dance floor with the hand that was already in his and to the edge of the club. While she looked rather perplexed his amused smile was irresistible in the dark.

In that moment it was practically impossible not to lean in and kiss him, but she was too dazzled to move. She just gave him a crocked smile and shook her head at him. "You're doing this on purpose!" She noticed giving him a soft slap on the shoulder. "You're not even denying it!" Emilia continued pushing him slightly. She wasn't mad at him though cause she had been the one to start the dancing and after all she was enjoying it. Nevertheless she was giving herself a hard time letting those feelings in. They were friends, co-stars and she definitely didn't want to ruin that.

Without even noticing she was already on her toes, just inches away from him but she couldn't. By kissing him she would definitely overstep all boundaries left and she wasn't sure she was ready to go there.

Oddly enough Kit sensed her sudden discomfort and instead of lowering his lips on hers he wrapped one arm around her small waist. "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to..." Emilia said quietly, observing every little twist on his face, anything that might give him away. "...go _home_." The brunette continued carefully but earned a small smile from Kit. She pressed a small kiss to his lips and cuddled up in his arms.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just nodded cause he _understood_.

And that was what she loved about him.


	3. Night Out Pt2

**Kemilia Pt.2**

When the taxi finally arrived at his small apartment in Northern London Emilia was already asleep, resting on his broad shoulder. Kit had wrapped her in his jacket when they had waited outside the bar for the car to take them home. Well technically it was _his_ home but she had insisted on going anywhere else but her place and since she had been spending a lot of time over there the last few years why not take her there?

Even though Kit was certain that she wouldn't mind he still felt nervous. Emilia was one of the few people remaining in his life he had grown up with, one whom had gone through ups and downs with him like barely anyone else had and yet she tends to surprise him every day.

After all she was rather drunk and sleeping over at his place, even with him on the couch could appear rather risky regarding the little moment they had shared a couple minutes ago.

It still seemed unreal to him. Despite all the websites claiming him and Emilia were on a 'collusion curse of romance' he still would have never believed it until he saw it in her eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, if that was even possible. One day it would work out for them, he just knew.

Kit payed the driver before softly caressing Emilia's face with his fingertips. Not that she wasn't always beyond beautiful but as she lay so close to him, her breath barely audible, she looked like an angel. Not in some cheesy and innocent way but in a way that made his heart clench. From the uncountable amount of men on the planet that desired the lovely brunette it was him she was cuddling up to right now and it was him who got to wake her from such a vulnerable state and take her home.

As she slowly opened her eyes Kit tried to hide the grin on his features but couldn't, not after she shot him a similar one.

"Hi." Emilia whispered sleepily and instead of making any effort to get up placed her hand on his arm and snuggled closer. Her hair was a mess and her make-up possibly _gone_ by now but she couldn't care less - this was _Kit_. He had seem her in any possible state and was still talking to her and this was by far not the worst she had been.

Before Kit could answer they earned an annoyed glance from the taxi driver. He was obviously not going to sit through their little 'whatever-this-is' so both actors nodded with a mix of amusement and guilt on their faces and hastily made it out of the car.

By the time they reached his living room Emilia was giggling uncontrollable, so much that he had to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her from waking everyone else in the building.

"He was like 'So they are no taxis in Westeros? Well I don't care, get out!' " the brunette commented between laughter.

"More like 'white walkers are nothing compared to my rage right now'" Kit gave in to her nonsense as both of them collapsed on his couch.

"Beer?" - "Can I get a tea?" Emilia asked with this funny pleading face she had perfected over the years. Kit just smirked in response and made his way over to the small kitchen area. God, how did she manage to put in adorableness at all the right times? Other men might find 'cute girls' not that sexy but _bloody hell_ how could you ever resist a girl that puts on an angel face while being the hottest woman out there? It was a mystery, yet it was reserved for _him_ tonight.

When Kit returned with her tea and a beer for him Emilia wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. In his state of confusion Kit just stood there dumbfounded and looked around his apartment. There are many places to hide for such a petite lady but he knew exactly which one she choose.

As he set a foot in his bedroom he spotted her right away. All wrapped up in quite more blankets than he actually remembered to possess and a bright smile on her lips as she noticed him.

"You tired?" Kit asked trying to suppress a grin as Emilia made an effort to sit up. She was wearing one of his shirts as he observed, now failing to keep himself from grinning.

"Just a little, maybe." She responded but Kit knew she was lying. Of course she was even too good of a person to ruin their little 'date' by just falling asleep but she needed to know that she wasn't. He had never even dreamed of bringing her to his place tonight as all of their friends should've been around them for the evening and she hadn't really been spending time alone with him since both of them became close friends with Rose and well, if the whole cast wasn't following them around at least their mutal friends from back home were.

"Alright as I see you already raided my closet a 'make yourself comfortable' is superfluous." Kit said with a small grin before lightly caressing the side of her face. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Kit said as and it took every bit of control in him to get up from the bedside.

"Kit?" He heard his co-star asking in a soft voice. She was clearly having second thoughts on what she was going to suggest but did it anyway. "Don't be silly. I can't let you sleep on the couch and take your bed."

"I really don't mind, Em." He said honestly but without turning around to look at her.

"We're not even discussing this." Emilia said as she got up from the bed and closed the distance between them.

"We've been sleeping over at each other's places countless times when we were younger, so why make a big deal of it now?" The brunette argued while Kit stopped in track and faced her. He took a deep breath with his head in his neck.

Kit wasn't going to say it but he knew that she could see right through him. _Because it is a big deal. Because this means a lot more __now__. _And he was way too afraid that she'd regret it in the morning. He knew he couldn't bear it.

"I'll take the couch then." Emilia said sounding almost offended, but only to the people who knew her really well.. And Kit definitely did so, after cursing under his breath he went after her to keep her from leaving the room.

A firm hand on her wrist succeeded in turning her around so she was facing him again.

To be honest Kit was seriously considering searching for something appropriate to say but then there was this gorgeous brunette in front of him who was rather tipsy and beautiful and upset because he wouldn't spent the night with her and seriously there _were no words _to express what he wanted to tell her.

So when his soft lips found hers he wasn't even surprised, he wasn't thinking at all.

The thing that did surprise him was the feeling this simple kiss awoke in him. A mixture of desire and fear. A sensual back and forth between wanting to kiss every single inch of her delicate body and pulling away before she could shatter his hopes.

But she didn't.

Emilia kissed him back.

She kissed him back and Kit could swear for that small second he felt more connected to her than he had felt with anyone before.

But soon the mere connection of lips and tongues wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to feel her everywhere. Well, technically he already did, given the electricity that was flowing through his every nerve she had to be the cause for. Because with every little touch it felt like the sensitive ends of his nerves were on fire, sending pulses through every zone of his brain, every muscle of his body.

Her fingertips were teasing the back of his neck before finding their way into his dark curls. It was like her every movement was an aphrodisiac more intense than anything he ever experienced. And boy he was certain that his man parts felt it too because he became more aware of the stone hard member in his pants with each second.

But he wouldn't ruin this now. If a kiss was all he'd ever get from her he knew he could be more than grateful. Even though right now his head was doing crazy things, imagining scenarios he'd never act upon. Or would he?

When he felt the buttons of his shirt loosening Kit immediately missed the contact of her lips on his. But _Emilia Clarke _was undressing him. This was insane.

"Em-" he said softly as he watched her getting rid of his dress shirt. She didn't answer. Emilia just looked up from underneath those unbelievable lashes and as big blue-green eyes stared up at him his ability to talk seemed to be taken away from him.

He enjoyed the wet kisses along his neckline as long as they lasted but her lips sucking on his flesh? Her teeth biting down on his skin? She was driving him nuts.

Kit found her small hands when she was working on his belt. This was not how it was supposed to happen. And _hell _she already had him where she wanted him, he couldn't stand another second without getting to return the favor.

Before Emilia could protest he had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He was doing his best to tease her with painfully slow kisses instead of running to the bedroom and laying her back down where she had been moments before. But this was harder than he thought it could _possibly_ get.

Finally though her kicking forced him to put her down.

He knew it was just playfully, her wanting to to be in charge again. Still, when it comes to Emilia he was never really sure. Not that he didn't know her well enough to judge from her actions but due to the simple fact that there was so much at risk. He needed her, in all possible ways, and he had no idea what he'd do if his impulsiveness would ruin it all.

"Hey"

Emilia's word brought him back to her in a matter of seconds.

He could see his fear reflected in her eyes but he gave up trying to hide it. Kit had never been able to lie to her so if it came down to it he'd rather tell her the truth than losing her.

Her hands were on either side of his face when she began to talk again. "I want this." She answered his silent question honestly.

He was hovering above her, just looking at her. Like _really _looking at her.

There was no rush.

This was between them.

As pure as it could get.

And he wasn't going to mess it up.

"Are we good?" Kit asked carefully, as he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. Her legs were still tangled up with his, making no effort to leave. Still Kit was nervous when she took a second too long to answer.

He was already going through all those awkwardness-avoiding jokes he would have to play out in order to get out of this with a little pride left when a wide smile spread across Emilia's features.

"We're fantastic." She said with a small chuckle before pulling him down to her. "but if you're going to make me wait any longer -"

He didn't even let her finish her warning before pressing his lips to hers again.


	4. Lord Commander Snow

_**Drabbleish Two-Shot - Based on an anonymous prompt:**_

_**"dany sees jon in his (kit's gladiator) outfit and he takes his place in her heart and bed."**_

* * *

„Where is he? He should've long been here by now." The silver Queen demanded, glaring furiously at her servant and close friend Missandei.

She was _Daenerys Targaryen. _No one on this planet was in the position to let her wait and get away with it. After all she had more important things to take care of than meeting the Lord Commander of some wall that was thousands of miles away.

How dare he make her wait?

"My Queen..." Semly Barrastian adressed Dany as he entered the tent she was taking residence in to be closer to the harbor.

As Daenerys gestured him to speak he stepped back again to open the linen that shielded them from the rest of the world.

When the cloth was lifted it revealed a man dressed in something that definitely did not resemble anything that would be worn in Westeros, even though she was told that he had lived his entire life over there.

It looked more like a leather gear gladiators in those huge stadiums, who were battling wild animals or slaves, would wear.

The looks were fitting. His almost shoulder-long black curls were framing his masculine face. The leather straps on his muscular arms, wrist and neck looked dangerous, appropriate for a Commander. His upper torso and fighting arm was shielded by armour and leather girths holding everything in place. He was wearing long rags of dark leather around his waist that were also fixed by belts.

If she didn't know any better Daenerys would say that he looked like a Dothraki, minus the pony tail of course. But judging from that ripped abdomen of his he did know how to fight though. And _god _did he _have to _expose his damn muscles? It was already hard for her to concentrate on anything but his handsome features but _that stomach _was driving her crazy.

She had to make Missande get him something to cover his torso with. _Now._

"Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Wall. You're standing in front of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of-"

With one commanding glance Daenerys motioned her right hand to stop. Her visitior was already late and she couldn't waist anymore time. Also having Jon Snow staring at her was giving her chills, she had to make this quick. "Please leave us." She told both, her servant and her guard before turning to the young Commander again.

Missandei nodded and before Barristan could protest took him with her. "I will be right outside the tent, my Queen."

After what felt like a minute of silence the stranger spoke up. "You wished to see me, your Grace."

Dany was pleased with his formal tone, since it implied that he saw her as his Queen, what she indeed was. Yet there was something inside her demanding for him to adress her as Daenerys. Something wanting them to talk on a more personal base. But she was already pretty aware of the blush expanding throughout her cheeks, she couldn't show any more weakness.

"Indeed." Dany responded, getting up from her seat to close the distance between them. She was telling herself that she was doing it to avoid witnesses, after all their meeting was in a tent with walls that would reveal ever word that was spoken if one would listen close enough. _It had nothing to do with the magnetic attraction he had on her, definitely not._

_._

"You were _awfully_ intimidating back then, Dany" A visibly less tense Jon Snow said as he drew small circles on his queens bare back in a loving manner.

"Oh really? I could not tell from the frightened looks on your face. Like you had never seen a woman in charge." The silver haired woman chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. Her arm was around his toned chest, the very same one that had seduced her all those years ago.

Since the very moment he had stepped foot into her tent there had been this exhilarating back and forth between the two blue bloods. Both of them had known, even then, that they could never act upon their desires and yet here they were, lying inside her tent, tangled up in each other like they were one and the same person.

It had been impossible for Daenerys to force herself to forget him, even though each and every of her closest advisers had warned her as soon as they noticed her interest in the northern man. She hadn't really tried to keep it a secret really, she _couldn't have._

The young Targaryen had been already challenged enough by trying not to rip those tight leathers off his body every time he was leaning closer to explain strategies to her.

Jon Snow had come to Essos a stranger, a man with the agenda of helping Tyrion Lannister.

But he never left her side.

She hadn't let him.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

"I wasn't _that _shy." He tried to defend his honor but the sheer glance at his pout was enough for her to break into uncontrollable laughter.

Maybe Jon Snow had won her over with his masculine gladiator look, but it was this gentle heart and honest love for Dany that had granted him to become her center of attention.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for the lovely feedback on here and on tumblr! You're the best :)_**


	5. Something Borrowed

_**So it turned out a bit fluffier than it should have been but anyway it's based off a prompt "Jon x Dany librarian!" Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**something borrowed**_

Jon Snow wasn't exactly found of libraries. Not that he didn't like books or something – no, he really admired the people who could stay in those rooms for hours just filling their brain with information. He simply did not possess the time or curiosity to do so, in contrast to his best friend Sam.

They were a weird mix judging from a strangers view. The chubby Tarly and the sporty Snow. One utterly intelligent, one more practically talented.

But that's how it mostly is, right? You can't choose who'd be the better half of you or who you'd spent your free time with. Everyone needs someone as their best friend to contrast them, to make them a better person no by lectures but by experiences, so it were mostly strange combos.

And Jon was really thankful for having someone like Samwell, well most of the time that is. In moments where he'd sent him down to the college library to return his books, of which the loan period was mostly long over. Then again, what don't you all do for your roommate?

When the dark haired man entered the old building he could tell immediately that something was different. The dust had been removed from the huge shelves and he could swear everything was sorted more neatly, not that he had been paying attention before. Also there were bright flowers on some of the tables that matched the colorful decoration which_ had to be _new. All in all the place didn't look as boring anymore, there was a certain liveliness and light to the room he had never thought would be possible to sport here.

That was the moment he spotted her – hair that was so bright blonde it could've easily passed for silver, long lashes that underlined insanely beautiful eyes and a smile that had the power to seduce any man to do about anything for her. Not that he had been staring (_definitely not!_).

From her looks she had to be slightly younger than him but that did not mean that the she was less feminine that the woman his age. She had a tiny figure, yes, but it was well curved and _god _when had librarians stopped wearing turtleneck pullovers?

"Can I help you with something?" He suddenly heard a polite voice asking.

Dammit, he _had been staring_ and apparently the woman behind the counter wasn't blind. _Way to make a first impression, Jon._

"Uhm yes- I -" He started, suddenly feeling way more like his best friend than he had ever been aware of.

While he wasn't equally as charming as his older half-brother Robb, he had always been quite convinced that he wasn't awfully anti-social either. But this shyness was new. After his last (and first) girlfriend Ygritte he had thought that he was over that. Like hell he was.

He was kicking ass in fencing classes and showed no mercy to anyone on the ice (as a hockey player he was quite vital to his team) but now, standing in front of this breathtaking woman, he felt like a timid little boy.

"I'm guessing you wanna return them?" The librarian asked with an amused smile on her lips as she pointed to the books in his hands.

Oh right, the books.

Jon stepped closer to the wooden table and laid them down in front of her, still trying his best to avoid her glances. _What the hell was wrong with him_?

As if all of this hadn't been already embarrassing enough the books he had promised to return only increased his humiliation.

"_The magician__'s__ handbook"_, "_Goldie"_, "The White Walkers: _When your grandma' rises from the death"_, "_Dragons, Direwolves and other mythic animals"_.

Really, Sam? You couldn't have borrowed some decent books? No of course it had to be the weirdest once of all.

"Uh those aren't-..." Jon said with a half-convincing shake of his head. He tried to get rid of the awkwardness on his side but the bright blush that had started to spread on his cheeks wasn't really helping. "I'm returning them for my friend."

"So _your friend_ seems to like fiction."

Oh god, she seriously believed they were his. _Say something, Jon!_

But before he could think of anything that would discharge him the blonde girl had started talking again, her eyes playing with the covers while she scanned the labels. "I've probably read _every single book _that deals with dragons in here." She admitted with a girlish giggle that caused him to smile.

He really hadn't planned on but the woman in front of him was acting beyond cute. Is cute even a thing? Certainly not one to attract a 20-year-old man but he couldn't help it.

"You have?" Jon asked playfull, but there was a bit of astonishment in there.

She looked so wild with those little braids in her almost messy hair and leather armbands that he would've never taken her for someone to read boring middle-age stories, but maybe that was _exactly_ what made her so interesting. Maybe he had to check those dragon books out sometime.

"Hey, don't judge! Mr. Magician." The girl cpmplained jokingly putting her hand on her hips as if she was really offended.

But could tell that she wasn't. Her joyful eyes gave her away.

For a moment he forgot the pile of bullshit that was his personal life. The deceased mother, the cold step-mom, the big brother that beat him effortlessly at everything.

Right now it was just him and the beautiful librarian.

"They really aren't mine." Jon told her again. He could've just left her with that belief but something inside him pushed him to tell the truth. How could he lie to someone who could sic imaginary dragons on him if she found out.

Not that it was such a big deal, they were just books and she did seem to like them, but he wanted to get to know her, so he had to be honest himself.

"Wouldn't be such a shame it they were though." The blonde told him with an understanding smile playing on her full lips. She had gotten the point but it was nice that she wouldn't have judged him either way. After all he was returning them for Sam, who was obsessed with those kind of stories. At least he knew that she wouldn't think of his best friend as a weirdo like others did.

"So dragons, huh?" Jon asked with a grin. He didn't really care about fiction but if it would keep their conversation up he'd listen to basically anything.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in a confident way. Her eyes were beaming up at him now. "I love reading historical stuff. Like the one with Aegon the Conqueror and his two sister-wifes. They had dragons bigger than this whole school complex!"

He could've told her that they weren't exactly _historical books _when there were dragons in there but listening to her enthusiastic words and watching her excited gestures was bringing him more joy than he had ever expected to find in the _college __library._ Also he admired her for having such extensive fantasies, maybe believing in things your intellect would highly doubt could be refreshing at times.

He knew that _she_ was.

After a while his phone rang.

Jon had forgotten the time while listening to Daenerys (At least that was the name he caught in between talks about fearless warriors and brave khaleesis). There had been other topics too but he still couldn't believe that it had already been two hours since he had entered the building. Time seemed to fly when he was with her.

So the text from Sam asking if he had been eaten by book worms had shocked him a little.

By the time he returned his glance back to the stunning librarian she was already busy accepting books from another student. Before he could tell her goodbye though she pointed at a book right before him. "_Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea_"

When he open the old cover carefully he discovered a little piece of paper that brought a smile to his lips.

"Nice talk, hope to see you again some time? Here's my number, just in case... :)

- Dany"

One thing was clear, Jon would luckily return Sam's books in the future.


	6. In Case You Get Cold Feet (Kemilia)

**Another Kemilia One: **When the maid of honor suddenly excuses herself from the wedding of her two best friends, the groom knows there's more to it and goes to find her.

* * *

For the last couple of minutes Kit had been pacing his dressing room restlessly. It was _not _like Emilia to just vanish from an event like this. After all it was his _wedding_ and she was Roses maid of honor. Apparently she had left in a hurry, telling Rose that she felt sick and needed to catch some fresh air just to tell Kit's brother on the phone that her grandma was in the hospital and she needed to see her. To say that all of this was beyond weird was an understatement.

Emilia never lied to him.

Also there was no way Rose could know about any of this. Alfie had calmed her down and told her that Emilia was planning a surprise for the couple.

Kit was just hoping that the "surprise" wouldn't leave them without a maid of honor.

He couldn't do this without Emilia. They had practically grown up together and she was one of the most important people in his life.

Kit knew that in order to make it down the aisle he had to take matters into his own hand.

When there was a knock on the door Emila knew this couldn't be much of a good sign. But standing up and looking through the peek hole she _knew_.

She should've just taken the damn train out of town, all the way to Stanstead airport. Heathrow would've been fine too. Just not her stupid city apartment. That was by far the worst plan she had ever come up with. Then again Emilia wasn't one for cheming anyway.

"I know you're home. Your car's outside." She heard him calling out for her but she couldn't move. _Damn it. __I s__hould've parked somewhere els__e __as well._

It wasn't like any of this had been a thought-through decision to begin with. She had just panicked, acted on impulse. When Emilia had see Rose in her wedding dress, shedding tears of happiness she had felt a pang in her chest. Like something collapsed deep inside of her, keeping her from functioning normally. Her eyes went blurry and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly just before she started making her way out of her best friends dressing room, feeling like a robot. She had no control over her own actions anymore.

For god's sake the small brunette didn't even _understand _why she way doing it. She had planned this wedding through – ever little movement and every cheesy speech. Emilia had put her heart into the details, the decorations and guest list. And now she was freaking out about it?

She knew that everything would go perfectly, she had made sure of that about a dozen times. So why the panic attack?

"Please Emilia I need to talk to you."

When she heard his concerned voice from behind the door a quiet "Fuck." escaped her lips. In any other situation Kit would've found it rather amusing coming from the prim and proper Emilia Clarke but right now it only prove his thesis.

Something was wrong.

* * *

"So I guess there's no sick grandma then." He wasn't judging her, not even trying to confront her with her own lie. It was a simple observation.

"Kit, please.." Was all Emilia could come up with as she leaned against the wooden door, steadying herself so she wouldn't break. Even with a lie like this between them, with her running out of his wedding he was this goddamn gentleman. Why couldn't he be angry at her? Just get married without her and ignore her for the rest of time?

"My best friend is not attending my wedding the least I can ask for is a reason.." Again his tone was humble, _soft_. It actually seemed like he was a great deal more worried about his best friends well-being than his own wedding. _Damn him_.

"Yes. I know and you are right, Kit. I should have a good reason." With that quiet confession made Emilia allowed herself to let tears fall down her face once more. She had been so angry at herself those last half an hour that she had started crying and throwing things in a suitcase, she didn't even know where to take to.

"So?" He asked leaning against the wooden door as well. He really hoped she would say something he could argue with. Like her being emotional or afraid her speech wasn't good enough. He would reassure her and get her over to the small church. But she wasn't answering.

"Em please, I need you there."

When he heard a muffled sob from the other side Kit stood up. There was no way he was going to leave her like this.

"I'm so sorry, Kit." He could hear that by now Emilia was full-out crying and he hated it, hated himself for it. Whatever it was he was failing to dectect it himself (a first) and therefore failing to make her feel better.

"I just don't get it. Why did you lie to me? Just tell me what's wrong and I promise it's half as bad. Just- let me in Emila. _Please_."

"I- I can't go." She stuttered, trying her best to whipe away those tears.

"Open the door, Em."

Then finally she gave in. She was wearing her brides-maiden dress underneath a big hoodie. The red of the jacket matching her eyes.

To Kit she still looked gorgeous of course. With her glamorous high bun a mess and a flush pink on her cheeks.

When Emilia fully took his apperance in she began sobbing even heavier but there was laughter in between. That was a good sign.

Standing in front of her in suit and tie, with those handsome face and wild brown locks was her best friend- All grown-up and ready to take a big step in his life.

"Looking fancy, Harington." She commented honestly, as a hush of pride came over her. _He really did. _Except for that scowl on his features.

"Come here" Kit took her in his arms and pulled her slightly shaking figure closer to him. Both of them were immediately relaxing.

"I'm so sorry. You are right I have to get a grip."

"_Shh_"

"I'm so selfish, this is your wedding day for god's sake. My beautiful best friend is getting _married _today." Giggles and weak smiles accompanied her hectic words as if she was trying to convince not Kit but herself. There was also a barely audible bitterness in her voice the dark haired actor couldn't place.

"You don't _have to _come, you know. I just want to understand it." Kit said quietly as he softly placed a big hand on her head so she could rest it against his chest. He wanted to calm her down, to understand the mess that were her words but nothing made sense to him.

On one hand she was admitting that for whatever reason she couldn't come to the wedding she helped them plan and on the other the tiny brunette was telling him how much she wanted to go and how proud she was of him. Those two sides didn't fit. It was like an important piece of the puzzle was missing, the one that could connect those absurd parts and make this situation whole. But she wouldn't tell him.

"You couldn't, Kit I'm sorry." Emilia told him again. Her hands were by now clinging to his suit. This was not the carefree, strong and sweeping woman he knew. She was vulnerable and it was like a punch in the face to see her like that, not knowing how to make her feel better.

It wasn't like Emilia _not _to tell him _something_. No matter if it were parts of their secret game of thrones script, the newest none-sense their English friends were planning, what kind of shampoo and creams she liked best or how she was feeling towards _anything and everything_. Why wasn't she talking to him now?

"Stop apologizing." He said quietly, pulling her small form even closer to him. It was pure torture to hear the guilt in her voice when in reality she was the one who was suffering.

Her running mascara was ruining his white dress shirt. But he didn't even spent one thought on that. Kit couldn't just leave her like this and get married with a good feeling anyway. Emilia had to be alright before he'd make even the slightest step back towards the church.

He could see the brunette pressing her rosé lips together until they were as pale as her face. Her jaw was clenched but he could tell that she was about to say something.

"I love Rose with all my heart _I really do_." Emilia whispered honestly.

Where was she going with this? Rose was her best friend, of course she meant a great deal to her. "I know, I know. And she does too." He told her as his hands found their way down to cup her delicate face. It was then she finally looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

Taking in another deep breath Emilia continued. "But I can't watch you marrying her, Kit. I'm an awful and selfish person."

"Emilia-"

Kit couldn't process her words. His best friend was far from being a bad person. On the contrary she was about the most selfless and kind person he had ever met. What the hell was she talking about. She couldn't possibly -

"I am not strong enough to stand in front of everyone and tell them that I'm happy about this. Cause I'm not. Kit, I'm not happy with this." Emilia went on before he could put the pieces together himself. She was so careful with every single word, so determined to say them even though he could tell that it was hard on her. The pain appeared almost physical.

She wasn't happy about this wedding but she badly wanted herself to be.

But why didn't she say something earlier? She was such a good friend to both, Kit and Rose. Why would she not want them to get married when she had brought them together in the first place?

Kit simply couldn't wrap his mind around this. It was like his brain was categorically blocking out the most logical answer to his best friends dismay.

"You should go." Emilia suddenly told him when he hadn't answered. Pulling away she wiped the tears from her rose cheeks and stalked off to where an open suitcase was placed on her bed.

"You're leaving." Was all the British actor could comment. It wasn't even a question, it was an observation.

After throwing a couple of jeans in the piece of luggage Emilia turned back around to face him. "Yes."

"Is this really all I get, Emilia?" His pulse was rising now. If she wasn't this fucking important to him he would be furious at her for ruining this day for him. How was he supposed to get this argument out of his head and be back in time to marry the beautiful woman waiting for him? This wasn't fair to Rose. And it definitely wasn't fair to him. "I told you that I _need _you and I mean it. I can't do this without your O.K., I can't do this without an assuring nod of yours. And I know that Rose might already be on the verge of a break-down. All of this for _what_, Em? What are you so afraid of telling me that you're deliberately screwing everything up?" Maybe he hadn't meant to but he was yelling at her. Another first he had never wanted to experience.

But he wasn't in control of his emotions anymore. Kit was so desperate for her to tell him what her problem was that he was willing to hurt her. In that moment he hated himself for being so damn impulsive.

"Stop it." The professional Khaleesi allowed herself to mutter as she continued packing. She needed this distraction otherwise she'd have to say something that would destroy _everything_.

"_I am not _stopping it. In fact this argument will not be over until you tell me the truth." His words were a lot bolder now, driven by the fear to see her go and possibly never coming back to him. "You were in on it from the fist time Rose and I met. You practically forced us to date and you helped me pick out the damn suit now why do you question this all of a sudden? I just don't get you, Em, I-"

"I love you. _That_ is why."

That was all it took for his brain to stop functioning. In this moment it wasn't possible for him to keep himself from closing the distance between them. It was like his lips were magnetically attracted to hers and whatever logic thought was spinning around his his head disappeared.

He took her face in both of his hand, leaving her no chance to protest or reason with him. If he didn't kiss her then he would've regretted it for the rest of time.

The kiss was rough, nothing like their first kiss had been.

When they had locked lips this one time they had drunken a little too much whine it had been chaste and romantic. They had pretended that it had been nothing but a slip, an accident that was bound to happen between to people who were spending way too much time around each other.

But _this _prove them wrong. His lips were longing for so much for than the mere contact and her hands were traveling dangerously deep down his dress shirt. There was a connection between them they couldn't keep ignoring, not with all that had been said in this room.

"Kit-" Emilia started when they broke apart to breathe. But he didn't let her finish. His lips were too busy placing kisses down her neckline.

"Kit stop!" She finally managed to get a grip and interrupt his actions.

The irritation in her eyes was obvious but he could tell that she wanted to talk. As much as both of them wanted to continue this, they couldn't.

"Christopher Catesby Harington. You. Are. Getting. Married_. Today._" Emilia reminded him as she caressed his face with a said expression. No matter how much she loved him, she was not going to ruin this for him just because he was having cold feet.

"You are not getting it, now are you? I can't marry Rose. Not after this."


End file.
